Happily Ever After
by Rizumaki
Summary: He doesn't remember me. Who would want to? I'm just a shell, after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Wassup, guys? I'm back with a new story! Inspired by "Thanks For the Memories" by Fall Out Boy…For some reason, I can't really stand writing chapters that are really long…ergh, I'm so lazy…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wh-who are you..?"<em>

Those same words replayed over and over in his head. _'He doesn't remember me…Humph, who would want to? This is for the best…for the best…Right…It's all for the best…' _He just felt so weak, as if he had no meaning, nothing to live for…The Englishman sobbed soundlessly at the realization of this.

It felt as if his soul had just…abandoned him, left him to fend for himself, a broken shell filled with nothing but anguish. And it seemed like his soul wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

…If it ever came back at all, anyway.

_Keep telling yourself that._

Arthur stared quietly and blankly at his reflection, his eyes dulled from his despair.

_Pathetic, that's what you are. Who would want to remember someone like you?_

He kept looking, listening to the image that was himself…or so it seemed. "…" _'I can't speak…why? …Who would listen to my words?'_

_Speechless are we? Well, no matter. No one would listen anyway. Not even the gods._

The Englishman flinched at those harsh, unforgiving words. Now it felt like he was continually being ripped at the edges, like paper. Wet paper. Such a fitting punishment for someone like him. To be tormented by one's own reflection for the rest of eternity, that was his penalty for his sins. He deserved it more than anyone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you? D-don't come near me!"<em>

"_Alfred, I'm only trying to-,"_

"_To what, hurt me? And how do you know my name? Get away from me you freak!"_

* * *

><p>Freak…<p>

The mirror image cackled. _You truly are a fool, pet. I warned you, but did you listen like the good little whore that you should be? No. And now look at you, pathetic! _It spat in Arthur's face angrily.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure about this, Arthur? You don't seem stable."<em>

"_I'm FINE. I can handle my own, you know. I'm not a weakling like you claim me to be."_

"_One day you will eat your words, Arthur. Attempting relationships will only tear you apart slowly…"_

"_Stop worrying."_

* * *

><p>Arthur remembered those words as it they were branded into his mind. <em>'He's right…' <em>He thought forlornly. _'He's always right…'_

_Submit, Arthur. I will make it all go away, as if those pains had never happened in the first place…I will make you strong again…All you have to do is submit to my will…_The mirror image grinned maliciously. _Come back to me, pet. Come home with me…back to your world…our world. Where no one can rip your heart from your chest…_

'Yes…' Arthur muttered numbly. Anything to escape the torment…those looks of disgust…and especially …Alfred. He couldn't stand to see the American in so much fear and loathing. And all of it was because of him…'Arthur, the Great Idiot'…

_Come to me…_

'It's for the best…' It's for his happiness…

_Come home…_

'Right…' Leave everything behind for him…

_We miss you dearly…Come back home…_

'It's not like anyone else would miss me…' I can't stand looking at those eyes…

_Come back home, where it's safe…_

'I'm coming home…' It hurts…

Arthur's heart clenched painfully as he approached the mirror. Funny, he never noticed that his heart was still there. Nevertheless, the Brit slowly advanced towards the image. It was smiling warmly at him. Oh, how Arthur longed to see someone smiling at him…even if it did look exactly like himself.

"I want to go home…"

_Good… _That smile never faltered.

Neither did the pain. It only grew worse as Arthur stepped closer to the mirror. Tears pricked at the corners of his dull, emerald eyes. "Why does it still hurt?" he whimpered mutely.

_Do not worry, it will all disappear once you come back home…All of your fears, worries, everything. Come back home, pet. We are waiting for you, everyone is… _Oh how those words rolled off its tongue like sweet, sweet, poisonous honey. Arthur couldn't get enough of it.

Arthur finally reached the mirror. 'No one will miss me. It's a win-win situation…everyone will be so happy when I'm gone…The world will finally become peaceful again, and Alfred…' his heart tightened at the name, "He can live happily ever after…" His voice was very soft, as if he were revealing a deep, dark secret. The dam of tears and emotions finally spilled through him, his mind overflowing with despair and hopelessness. The Englishman cried soundlessly, his shoulders slouching at his heavy burden.

_Come home, Arthur._ The image held out its hand to the crying Brit. _We hate seeing you like this. Come home._

Arthur took its hand into his own.

Several days later, the alarm for a missing country went off. Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><em>Yaayyy. -Hands out cheese-<em>


	2. Chapter 2

…_I'm baacckkk…Yawn…-nibbles on cheese-_

* * *

><p>O+o+o+o+O<p>

"You dummkopfs! Nations can't just get up and disappear into thin air!" Germany roared in fury. He pinched the bridge of his nose agitatedly. The situation at hand was quickly getting out of control with all of the bogus interpretations from other countries.

"Aliens abducted him!" One country shouted unthinkingly.

"It's assassination, I tell you!" Another nation yelled.

"No, his imaginary friends must have done it!" laughed another.

That was the final straw for the nation of France. "Sacre bleu! We cannot afford to waste time like this!" The Frenchman shouted indignantly. "There is a nation, a powerful nation at that, missing! All of you are sitting here like a bunch of untrained buffoons! Je ne peux croire que je travaille avec un tas d'imbéciles!" he finished with an irate huff.

Yes, the Englishman was his enemy, but the two have shared a long history together. News of his long-time companion's disappearance worried him to quite an extent. It wasn't like the Brit to just…disappear like he did. The fact that he hadn't noticed this earlier irked him even further. Had the Englishman been acting strangely the whole time? Or did the fact that Arthur could have been shattered ever since…that…and the Frenchman never noticed this be the problem? There were so many questions to be asked, yet the answers were far from his grasp, no trace of where they could be. The whole situation was frustrating and headache-inducing.

"Maybe his magic backfired on him…or a toll for his spell was not paid and he was taken to a parallel world, nyet?"

That…wasn't actually a bad idea. France turned to face Russia. "And what made you come to this conclusion..?" he asked gravely. The Frenchman didn't fully trust the Russian's words.

"Ne? He's (accidentally) summoned me quite a few times. Like alchemy, I don't think that magic comes without a price, nyet? But that is only a guess, не так ли?" The Russian frowned. He was only trying to help, so why was France staring at him like that? The sooner the Englishman was found, the sooner he could start pestering him again. He smiled eerily at the thought.

Muttering erupted through the meeting room.

"That's creepy."

"More like impossible."

"Has he been drinking too much vodka?"

"Nah, he doesn't look drunk to me."

"Pfft, and how would you know when Russia's drunk or not?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany finally roared. "Alright, according to Russia's speculation, England possibly could have failed to pay the toll for using magic! I want everyone to find some research on magic! France, Russia, and I will go to England's home ourselves and look for evidence! Is that understood?"

Italy then raised his hand.

Germany, fully expecting the preposterous exclamation of 'pasta', sighed irately. "Yes, what is it, Italy?" he asked, wanting to get this over with quickly.

"What will we do about America?" the Italian inquired, shocking the German. He wasn't expecting such an…intellectual question, especially not from the little brunette.

"W-well…We haven't thought of that yet..!" The German sputtered, not knowing what to say.

"Veh…Can Japan and I talk to him? Maybe he can remember something from that accident!" Italy squeaked. Japan nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Itary. Whire we are searching for crues about Igirisu's disappearance, America-san wirr surrey become suspicious of what is going on." The black-haired male said. "Itary and I sharr try to keep him occupied for the time being. Maybe he can arso provide us with information on how this happened…if possibre."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "That's good, but make sure America doesn't injure you. Got it?" Germany instructed.

The other two nations nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now everyone…The search for England begins!"

"Yes sir!"

O+o+o+o+O

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**America, watch out!"**_

_**Fool.**_

"_**No, England! Wait!"**_

_**You can't even be a Hero correctly. **_

"_**Agh!" **_

_**Now look what's happened.**_

"_**E-england!"**_

_**You idiot, stop trying to save him. You've already failed at that.**_

_**End Preview! **_**:D**

* * *

><p><em>Yep. I think Scotland, Wales, and the Irelands are going to make an appearance in the story somewhere. (Just leared how to use those line-breaker thingies. :D I'm so very slow.<em>


End file.
